Time of Your Life, Part Three
is the eighteenth issue of Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season Eight comic book series. It was written by Joss Whedon and illustrated by Karl Moline. Joss Whedon is the executive producer. Synopsis A powerful enemy from Buffy’s past confronts the Slayer and Fray in the future, having allied with Fray’s greatest foe. Meanwhile, Dawn’s gone through another bizarre change."Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season 8: #18 Time of Your Life". Dark Horse Comics. Retrieved February 21, 2018. Summary Buffy searches through the Watchers Diaries where she can hardly find anything recorded about her or the Slayer army she created. Fray reports that there’s been some lurk activity in the Uppers. In the present, Willow and Kennedy are in their bedroom going through books with hopes to find a means to retrieve Buffy from the future. Kennedy suggests that Willow contact her source. In the woods, after the main Castle exploded, Xander is still riding on a centaur Dawn’s back, as they flee from the creatures that invaded the castle. A short time later, a hoard of Forest Souls threatens them and order them to leave their woods. In the future, Harth tells Gunther that he is upset because he knows Gunther has been telling Fray about his activities. After the two argue, Harth and his vampire gang leave the room, leaving a squad of vampires swimming inside Gunther’s tank ready to attack him. Meanwhile, Buffy and Fray have stolen a flying car, one that has coded access to the "Uppers", where they see a group of vampires attacking defenseless humans. Fray is ready to go and slay the vampires but Buffy tells her not to because they need to find where Harth’s hunting parties are coming from, and that they cannot afford the time to rescue everyone. Fray refuses to listen and slays the vampires leaving Buffy behind. As Fray finishes off all the vamps, Dark Willow approaches behind her. In the present, Kennedy helps Willow to make contact to Saga Vasuki and asks her how to get Buffy back to the present. Saga tells Willow that the time rift will reopen that night and warns Willow not to look into the future when saving Buffy. In the future, Dark Willow uses the little magic she has left to show Fray something in order to gain her trust. When Buffy gets to Fray’s apartment, she is confronted by Fray’s sister, Erin. In the middle of the conversation with Erin, Buffy is zapped with a ray gun by Fray, and falls to the floor in pain. Continuity *Fray tells Buffy she "drives like a spaz", something she previously heard from Snyder in "Band Candy". *Dark Willow’s phrase about Buffy “If you hate her she’ll be harder to kill” mirrors Angelus’s “To kill this girl, you have to love her” ("Innocence"). *Dark Willow affirms that the most important men in Buffy’s and Fray’s lives are vampires; while it’s known Fray’s is Harth, Giles will eventually affirm that vampires — Angel and Spike — were Buffy’s truest loves (Twilight, Part Three). *When Buffy meets Erin, a law enforcement agent, Buffy states that her high school aptitude test said she would do well in a law enforcement career, a reference to "What's My Line, Part Two". Appearances Individuals *Aluwyn *Edo *Erin Fray *Melaka Fray *Gates *Alexander Harris *Kennedy *Lorelahn *Willow Rosenberg *Buffy Summers *Dawn Summers Organizations and titles *Forest Souls *Haddyn Police Force *Slayer *Slayer Organization *Watcher *Witch Species *Centaur *Demon *Human **Radie *Lurk Locations *Scotland *New York City, USA **Haddyn Weapons and objects *Mʔ *Ray gun *Watchers Diaries Death count *Edo, drained by an unidentified vampire. *Four unidentified vampires, slayed by Melaka Fray. Behind the scenes Production *In Georges Jeanty’s variant cover, the flying car Buffy is driving has the license plate Starfury, a reference to the fictional vessel from Babylon 5 television series. Distribution *An exclusive print by Karl Moline, Andy Owens, and Michelle Madsen promoting "Time of Your Life" arc was available to direct market retailers, in which a fourth of the scene was available as incentive for each issue. *'' '' was the eleventh best selling comic issue in its publishing month, with 77,589 sales in September 2008 at comic specialty stores."Top 300 Comics Actual--September 2008" ICv2, October 20, 2008. Retrieved February 21, 2018. Collections *"Time of Your Life" *"Season 8 Library Edition, Volume 2" *"Omnibus: Season 8, Volume 1" Goofs, bloopers & continuity errors *While driving the flying car, Buffy’s eyes are colored blue for a single panel, instead of green as the rest of the issue. International titles *'French:' Autre Temps, Autre Tueuse, Partie 3 (Other Time, Other Slayer, Part 3) *'German:' Jagdzeiten, Teil Drei (Hunting Times, Part Three) *'Italian:' Un Mondo Migliore, Parte 3 (A Better World, Part 3) *'Russian:' Время вашей жизни, Часть 3 (Time of Your life, Part 3) *'Spanish:' Lo Mejor de Tu Vida, Parte III (The Best of Your Life, Part III) *'Turkish:' Zamanın Oyunu, Kısım Üç (Game of Time, Part Three) Other *This issue was adapted into a Season Eight Motion Comic episode. Gallery Cover artwork Buffy18a.jpg|Jo Chen main cover B8-18-01b.jpg|Georges Jeanty variant Preview B8-18-P1.jpg B8-18-P2.jpg B8-18-P3.jpg Quotes References nl:Time of Your Life, Deel Drie Category:Buffy comics Category:Season Eight